


Day 28— Omorashi

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Verbal Humiliation, lowkey, this is where I am now I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Wilson makes House desperate.





	Day 28— Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> My boyfriend asked for hilson + omo so here we are. I hope this isn’t the only House M.D. omo fic, I’m not ready to carry that banner. 
> 
> Also fills the humiliation square on my kink bingo card!

House loves sitting on the couch with his husband and watching tv, but he isn’t sure he’s willing to sacrifice his bladder or his pride to do so. He squirms, and the arm around his waist tightens, reminding him that he still have five more minutes on this stupid fucking couch.

It’s been nearly six hours since House has gone to the bathroom. He’s had two bottles of water— the larger eighteen ounce ones because Wilson is a dick, and he’s really starting to feel it at this point. He squirms some more, whimpering softly, and Wilson kisses his cheek.

“Something wrong, baby?” He checks the clock. The six hours are over. “Color?”

House buries his face in Wilson’s neck. “Green. I really have to go, sir. Please, it’s been six hours, can I go now?”

Wilson hums. “You’re right. I said I’d let off the couch after six hours.”

House lights up, starting to pull away from Wilson, but Wilson’s Hold tightens.

Wilson clicks his tongue. “That doesn’t mean you can go to the bathroom. On your knees, House.”

House stares wide-eyed at Wilson. “But sir—“

“I gave you an order. Knees. Now.”

House whimpers again, but nods and complies.

Wilson runs a hand through House’s hair. “You have to stay like this for half an hour. If you last that long, you can go to the bathroom.” Wilson cups House’s cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone. “Color?”

House chuckles despite the immense pressure on his bladder. “Green. I’m good. I’m probably gonna piss myself, but I’m good.”

Wilson smiles. “Okay, just making sure.”

House leans into Wilson’s touch. Fifteen minutes later, the hand feels too hot on his face. He’s sweating, nervous and desperate, and it feels amazing.

“Sir, please, I really have to go. I don’t think I’ll make it if you keep me here.”

Wilson shrugs indifferently. “Then piss. Make a mess of yourself on my floor like the desperate slut you are.”

House shudders. At the command he nearly does at told, but he presses his thighs together.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Wilson says. “You get off on how humiliating this is. Go ahead, baby. Piss yourself right here in front of me.” When House doesn’t respond or do as told, Wilson tangles a hand in his hair and yanks his head back. “I gave you an order,” he all but growls.

House moans when Wilson pulls his hair, finally letting go, if only a little. His eyes flutter shut as he goes pliant, letting Wilson hold his head back as the front of his jeans darken bit by bit.

Wilson lets go of House’s hair, and the man immediately buries his face against Wilson’s thigh. 

Wilson pets his hair. “Good boy,” he practically coos. “So good for me. That’s it, baby. Just let go for me.”

House whines at the praise, letting go completely. “Thank you, sir,” he breathes.

When House is finished, there’s a sizable puddle on the floor underneath him. He keeps his head on Wilson’s leg, catching his breath, still incredibly embarrassed and turned on.

“Bath?” Wilson asks.

House hums. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
